peelfandomcom-20200213-history
08 September 1995
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1995-09-08 ; Comments *John is under the impression that Murmur are the first Danish band he has ever had in session, but is wary of making such an absolute statement. Following their first session track, he remembers thinking that Burning Red Ivanhoe didn't do a session, and the authority he quotes for that is none other than 'Ken Garner's excellent book (In Session Tonight), which you all know about.' * Peel is somewhat bemused by a new innovation, e-mail. *Following an announcement of a Radio 1 live Simple Minds concert, JP adds, 'I liked them best when they were Johnny And The Self Abusers'. Sessions *Murmur, their one and only session, recorded 1995-08-20. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Part One *Van Basten, 'Explosion Road (12 inch)' (Brute) # @ *Flying Saucer Attack, 'Outdoor Miner (7 inch)' (Domino) *Bomb Bassets, 'Million Dollars And A Cadillac (CD-Dress Rehearsal)' (LOOKOUT) *FX, 'Hypocrite Knight Returns Mix (10 inch)' (Tone Def Records) # @ *Murmur, 'In Need' (Peel Session) *Baby Bird, 'CFC (LP-I Was Born A Man)' (Baby Bird Recordings) *Camille Howard, 'Fireball Boogie (LP-Specialty Legends Of Boogie-Woogie)' (Specialty) @ *(news) *DJ Poppy, 'House Is Mine (12 inch)' (Happy Vibes) @ *Sportsguitar, 'Sweet Water (Various Artists - 7 inch)' (free with What's That Noise magazine) *Murmur, 'Never One Third' (Peel Session) Part Two *GT Moore, 'Turn Israel' (10 inch) (Jah Works) # @/& *Heron, '(title not announced) (LP-Twice As Nice And Half The Price)' (Dawn) *Mouse On Mars, 'Saturday Night World Cup Fieber (LP-Iahora Tahiti)' (Too Pure) # & *Prolapse, 'Psychotic Now' (live at Reading Festival) *Prolapse, 'Headless In A Beat Motel' (live at Reading Festival) *Prolapse, 'Flex' (live at Reading Festival) *Prolapse, 'Tina This Is Matthew Stone' (live at Reading Festival) *DJ Soul Slinger, 'Abducted (12 inch)' (Jungle Sky) # % *Solid Jackson, 'As I Walk On The Earth, I Can Feel The Grass Growing (LP - Solid Jackson Record)' (Sing Eunuchs) *Move, 'I Can Hear The Grass Grow' (7 inch)' (Regal Zonophone) Part Three *(news) *Smaller, 'It's Closed' (Better) *Sense Of Summer, 'Around The World (12 inch)' (Universal) # % *Murmur, 'Dating Fifi' (Peel Session) *Fall, 'Gramme Friday' (LP-Grotesque) Rough Trade *Barrington Levy and Beenie Man , 'Under Me Sensi (7 inch)' (Time 1 International) % *Radar Brothers, 'Animals (10 inch-Radar Brothers EP)' (Fingerpaint) *Spacebike, 'Losing My Grip (Split 7 inch with Ligament)' (Che) *Toadstool, 'Drellax (12 inch)' (Voice Of Rumble) # % *Friends Of Dean Martinez, 'Given The Time (LP-The Shadow Of Your Smile)' (Sub Pop) *Urusei Yatsura, 'Powerball (Compilation CD-Does The Word Duh Mean Anything To You?)' (Che) Part Four *Golden Starlet, 'DIY (7 inch EP-Core Of The Hard)' (Slampt) *Keen: Untitled (12" - Keen Volume One) Keen KEE 001 # % *Murmur, 'Wannabe' (Peel Session) *Field Mice, 'Sensitive (Compilation CD-There And Back Again Lane)' (Sarah) *(news) *Johnny Moped, 'Incendiary Device (CD-Basically)' (Chiswick) *Knights Of The Occasional Table, 'Dreams (2xLP-The Planet Sweet)' (Middle Earth) # % *Panel Donor, 'Spark Farm (CD-Panel Donor)' (Lotuspool) *Bardo Pond, Vent (album - Bufo Alvarius, Amen 29:15) Ché CHÉ 33 % *Fuzzbird, 'Can't Believe A Word (7 inch)' (FR) *100th Monkey And Tristan, 'Spiritus (12 inch EP-Desert Music)' (Matsui) # % Tracks marked # also available on File 2 Tracks marked @ also available on File 3 and & on File 4 '''and % on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1995-09-08 pts. 1-4 *2) Dat_093_JP-MIX_BBCR1-.mp3 *3) 1995-08-xx-09-xx Peel Show LE242 *4) 1995-09-xx Peel Show LE243 *5) 1995-09-xx-10-xx Peel Show LE246 ;Length *1) Full 3-hour show. *2) 04:03:55 (02:09:36 to 03:12:47) *3) 1:31:58 (from 1:04:15) *4) 1:29:42 (to 6:26) *5) 1:33:18 (43:57-1:27:44) ;Other *1) File created from CB008 and CB009 of 500 Box. *2) Many thanks to Max-dat. Dat 093 *3) Created from LE242 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel August September 1995 Lee Tape 242 *4) Created from LE243 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September 1995 Lee Tape 243 *5) Created from LE246 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel September October 1995 Lee Tape 246 ;Available * Mixcloud (Full Show) *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *2) Mooo *3,4,5) Mooo Category:1995 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:500 Box Category:Max-dat Tapes